Revenge
by BlondeNeko
Summary: UPDATED! We all have those cases that hit us emotionally. Chapter 9 is up FlackAiden
1. Wrong Number

**Story Title:** Revenge

**Author:** BlondeNeko

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. ;x

**Chapter Title:** Wrong Number

**A/N:** I know, I started up another story but I couldn't help it. This came to mind while I was on writers block and so the rest of my fanfics should be updated soon!

She was running, running from someone or something. The constant sound of her footsteps echoing throughout the hollow, endless hallway reminded her that she was alone and lost.

She tripped over her own foot and came crashing to the stone cold floor, the taste of blood quickly filled her mouth. She was losing her own battle.

But then a small girl emerged from the silhouetted walls and the deep, brown eyes stared deep into her own. The girl cried, "Help me Aiden. Help me! I don't want to die!"

Aiden could feel hot tears running down the side of her cheek and she whispered, "I'm coming Michelle. I'm coming," but before Aiden's shaking hands could get into reaching distance of the girl, Michelle suddenly screamed and disappeared.

-

Aiden screamed and opened her eyes, panting. She quickly glanced around the room and realized that she was in her bed, in her apartment and had a nightmare, a nightmare that was occurring every other day. It was all because of that case she and Danny had began to work on. A young girl, Michelle Lincoln found dead in her bed, throat slit, eyes missing and the words "DIE YOUNG AND SAVE YOURSELF" etched on the little girl's stomach.

Aiden wanted to throw up right then and there but she managed to pull herself together and survive the first couple of days. But now she was getting nightmares—the same ones over and over again. They wouldn't leave no matter how hard she tried.

She threw her covers off of her and picked up her cell phone. Her first instinct was to call her neighbor, Allison, who had suddenly become her best friend over the last couple of weeks. Aiden fumbled with the numbers on her cell phone before placing the receiver up to her ear, the sound of constant ringing pounding through her mind.

"Pick up, pick up," Aiden said, as she began to bite her nails. A bad habit she had picked up.

After the third ring, "Flack."

Aiden blinked. "Um, Flack?"

There was a pause before he spoke again, "Aiden? It's four in the morning. You okay?"

Aiden swore she had dialed her Allison's number but then again Flack's number was right below hers. Allison Fargen was only one spot above Don Flack. It was then Aiden realized her stupid mistake. "Sorry Flack. I meant to call my neighbor Allison but see; her last name is a lot like yours so I got the two of you mixed up."

A yawned could be heard from Flack's end and Aiden felt a wave of guilt hit her. She didn't mean to wake him up and take up his time with her stupid mistake… "Aiden, don't worry about it. But, you mind telling me why you wanted to call Allison this early in the morning?"

She hesitated as she fell down onto her bed. Truth be told, Aiden usually never came out to many people but the way Flack had sounded and how he had actually decided to not hang up on her made her sway more towards the telling him side. Aiden took in a deep breath before exhaling and trying to stay as monotone as possible so her voice wouldn't crack and she would cry on the phone with Flack on the other end. "Nightmare. No big deal though."

"Ah," Flack said, not convinced, "you sure that's it?"

_You sure that's it? What the hell is his problem?_ Aiden asked herself. "I'm sure that's it."

Her voice was cracking slightly and Flack noticed.

"Aiden, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. Stop asking so many questions."

"Can't help it. Instinct."

"Listen," she said as she ran a hand through her long dark hair, "don't worry about me alright? I'm sorry I called I didn't mean to and I'll see you tomorrow at work."

Flack still wasn't going to give up. Something had told him not to listen to what was coming out of her mouth but listen to his thoughts inside. "Aiden, really, stop beating around the bush. What is wrong? I'm not going to go and tell everyone."

She could feel the tears hiding behind her eyes as the image of Michelle flashed through her head. Aiden knew that she wouldn't survive anymore sleep and she couldn't bring Flack into it. It was her own battle and she knew she didn't want any help. "I'm just," her voice cracked and the tears began to run down her face, falling towards the ground pulled by gravity. She couldn't respond to him anymore without crying and she knew she couldn't do it.

"Aiden? My God, Aiden? Where are you? Do you need help or anything?"

"Flack, I just need to be," she wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt, "alone. Sorry for the call." And with that she clicked end on her cell phone and tossed it to the floor. She began to cry harder and she quickly buried her face into the pillow, her sobs now only a small muffle which lasted most into the rest of the late night, early morning.

-

**TBC.**

Hope you all liked so far. More is on its way. :D


	2. Without You

**Story Title:** Revenge

**Chapter Title**: Without You

**Author:** BlondeNeko (on Weisy (on None of this is mine sadly enough. ;x

-

"Burn, we've got a match." Danny said as he stepped into the layout room where Aiden Burn was currently re-looking over crime scene photos. Danny and Aiden were both assigned to Michelle Lincoln's case and the evidence so far have been going around in circles and the only solution they could come across is look back at the evidence to see if they could catch or notice anything.

"Match to what?" Aiden asked as she moved her gaze away from the gruesome pictures and into Danny's eyes which were hidden behind his glasses' lens.

"Fingerprint on the knife handle, our murder weapon, matches the fingerprint found on the green SUV that we found five miles from the crime scene." Danny slapped down the paper with the fingerprint results onto the table. "So, I took the full print off from the steering wheel, ran it through CODIS and bam, we've got a suspect, a Doug Lincoln."

Aiden's brows furrowed. "The brother?"

Danny nodded. "Sick isn't it?"

Aiden then took the fingerprint result paper off from the table and brought it close to her eyes, wanting to get a better look. Aiden had to see for herself to believe if it was true. To actually believe that Doug Lincoln, Michelle's older brother, actually could be a suspect in killing his own eight year old sister.

"I'm gonna go call Flack and see if we can get a little talk with Douggie." Danny said, adding the 'Douggie' at the end to add a lighter tone to the mood before turning on his heel and stepping out of the room.

Aiden's mouth had suddenly gone dry and her heart started pounding faster at the mention of Flack's name. Aiden wasn't exactly sure why she was becoming so damn nervous now about Flack but somewhere inside of her, she couldn't help it.

_It was only a phone call. _Aiden told herself as she placed the fingerprint result paper back down on the layout table before sighing. Aiden then placed both of her hands on the table to support her weight as she gazed back down at Michelle's crime scene pictures.

Nothing stood out. Nothing seemed to grab Aiden's attention. Just the same young girl in every photo brutally murdered.

Kid cases always seemed to make Aiden's heart strings tug. She couldn't stand it. Not what happened when she was a little kid…

"Aiden," Danny called from the door frame as Aiden snapped out of her thoughts and quickly looked at him, "Flack's waiting. Come on."

-

The drive to Doug Lincoln's house was awkward for the Crime Scene Investigator Aiden Burn. She had chosen to sit in the back while seat while Flack drove and Danny sat in the passenger seat.

Aiden also tried not to make eye contact with Flack and instead decided to focus on the surroundings outside of the car window.

After what seemed like two hours, they pulled up in front of Doug's apartment complex. The three of them climbed out of the vehicle and made their way inside before making their way up three flights of stairs.

When the three of them arrived at Doug's front door, Flack was the chosen one to knock. Slowly, the door opened and revealed a woman wrapped in a blanket. She wore an irritated expression and she used her free hand, the one not supporting the blanket from falling off from her body, to support her weight.

They obviously had interrupted something.

"What?" The blonde woman asked, staring at them.

"Who are you?" Flack asked, trying to focus more on why they were here and not what the woman and Doug had been doing.

"Leslie Andrews."

"And, if I'm not mistaken, I'm sure that this is Doug Lincoln's apartment."

The irritated woman rolled her eyes. "It is. I'm his girlfriend."

"Where is Doug?" Danny asked this time as Aiden stood silently behind them, listening.

"He's in the bathroom. Why?"

"I'm Danny Messer, CSI along with Aiden Burn and this is Detective Flack. Mind if we speak to Doug?"

"Who wants to speak with me?" Doug asked as he emerged from the bathroom and now was standing behind Leslie.

"Some CSI's and a Detective." She replied.

Doug looked at Danny, Aiden and Flack before looking back at Leslie. "Babe, head back to bed. I'll take care of this."

Leslie only replied with a small nod before removing herself from the doorway and back towards the bedroom, dragging her feet. She was pissed.

"What do you want from me?" Doug asked his voice no longer soothing but now sharp and harsh. It sent a shiver down Aiden's spine. "I've done nothing wrong."

"Nothing?" Flack asked, "Oh that's right. You did nothing except that you're prints are all over the murder weapon that killed your sister and you're prints are all over a SUV steering wheel we found five miles from the crime scene. Yeah, that sounds like nothing to me."

"I didn't kill her." Doug said through gritted teeth. "I love my sister more than anyone else in the world. Why the hell would I take a knife and kill her?"

"Then how did your fingerprints end up on the murder weapon?"  
"I found her in her room with the knife still stuck inside of her. She was already dead and so I decided to take the knife out because I didn't want anyone to see her like that. No one should. She didn't deserve this to happen to her!"

"What about the steering wheel?"

"I drove that car once. That doesn't mean that I killed her."

"You've been arrested for D.U.I two years ago. Were you drunk perhaps when you murdered her and then drove the car off of the road?"

"I got over drinking and driving two years ago. I don't do it anymore."

"Doesn't mean it won't happen again."

"You know what," Doug said, trying his best not to just throw a punch to Flack, "search what you want and then leave because we're done."

-

After collecting evidence from Doug Lincoln's apartment, Aiden immediately headed to the locker room, ready to head home. She pulled her jacket out from her locker and then noticed someone in the corner of her eye. She turned around to see who it was and her mouth went dry again.

"Hey." Flack said leaning against the door frame, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Hi." Aiden managed to say as she closed her locker shut too quickly and almost jumped at the noise that it had created.

Don peeled himself off from the door frame and walked slightly towards her. He kept his distance. "Listen, I just wanted to check up on you. I know that you didn't want to talk much on the phone but I was wondering if maybe you'd like to talk over dinner. My treat of course."

Her hands were beginning to shake as she slipped her jacket over her shoulders before turning around to look at him. Aiden was nervous but the thought of having someone there for here while she was having nightmares with the case didn't sound like a bad idea at all.

She tried her best to hide her smile. "Sure but I tend to have a big appetite."

"That's alright. I like woman that aren't afraid to admit that."

-

**TBC.**

I know this chapter was more on case related then romance but I had to get the basics done!

Thank you to…

**Dopeyidiot**- my first review on this story! ;D Thank you and yes, he will be the shoulder for her to cry on.

**HockeyGurl**- I like Danny/Aiden too but I felt that Flack/Aiden should be out there thanks to the recent CSI: NY episode. ;D

**LeoDiabla**- I LOVED your long review on Livejournal. Thank you so much for that! Those are my favorites!

**Dutchtulips**- thank you for the nice review! Hope you liked this recent chapter:D

**Bigandcarrie**- I wonder if they would too. It would be nice to see wouldn't it?

**Lament**- Thank you. ;D I like it as well.


	3. She Wonders

**Story Title:** Revenge

**Chapter Title:** She Wonders

**Author:** BlondeNeko (fanfiction) Weisy (livejournal)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything besides the plot.

Friday evening, Aiden usually found herself curled up on her couch with a popcorn bowl by her side while she watched movies until the wee hours of the morning.

But this night was different. This time Aiden was eating dinner with Flack. Aiden kept telling herself that he was just worried about her and that in fact it wasn't a date at all but more of a get together with a friend.

Yet, Aiden admired Flack. Admired the fact that he wouldn't back down from what was bothering her. He wasn't turning away but instead taking her by the hand and leading.

It was something she desperately needed.

Aiden and Flack chose a small, close restaurant near the Crime Lab. Once inside and seated both had ordered and now sat there, waiting. Aiden stole a small glance at Flack and quickly looked away when she noticed that he was too in fact looking at her. He wasn't smiling but instead it looked like something across the lines of deep in thought.

And then, "it's the case isn't it?" Flack asked. It was what he had been trying to figure out the whole entire time.

She didn't reply.

"Aiden," Flack said, his voice taking a softer tone that she was sure she had never heard before, "we all get emotional when a kid is a victim but you have to understand that the only thing you can do to help is to stay focused and find the killer."

"That's not it," she said, staring up at him. "It's because of what happened to me when I was younger."

Flack felt slightly uncomfortable about where their conversation was going. He was beginning to think that he shouldn't push her any further; afraid that he would be invading her personal space and that would defiantly be a strike against his part.

He was about to change the topic when Aiden started talking again. "I was nine and my younger cousin, Corrine, came over to play. Since money was low, my home was located in probably one of the worst spots in all of Brooklyn. I remember my mother telling us to never go more than five feet from our home because gang's roamed the streets and bad things happened if we came across them." She paused and looked away from him. Why the hell was she suddenly spilling out all this information to him?

"You didn't listen to her." Flack said softly and Aiden sharply looked at him.

"Yeah…" She said, still a little taken back that he had actually said that, "you're right though. We didn't listen…" She paused and thought if she should entirely come out and tell him. Aiden wasn't so sure if she was ready and she wasn't even sure if he would look at her the same if she did.

"Food looks pretty good." She said as she smiled down at her plate.

Flack noticed how she changed the topic and he didn't bother to change it back. She had done it for a reason.

Plus, he wasn't so sure what he would have said if she told him. Hell, he might have not been able to see her in the same light that he has seen her in the past recent years they've been working together.

They left the restaurant later that evening, never touching the bases of Aiden's childhood. Flack had tried his best the whole night not to bring it up and he was so far proud of himself for not pushing her. She didn't deserve it.

"Thank you." Aiden said as the two of them made their way down the streets of New York, the February winter air brushing against their bodies.

Flack smiled at her. "It was just dinner."

Aiden laughed, a real hearted laugh, before shaking her head at him. "No, thank you for just being here with me. It really helped me a lot."

Flack had to turn away from her so she wouldn't see the blush that had spread across his face. "Um…anytime."

And then, Aiden locked arms with him, her smile wider than he had ever seen before.

Flack couldn't help but return her smile and pull her body closer to his. He needed her warmth and she needed his.

And they walked like that, arm in arm, until they arrived in front of Aiden's apartment complex. Aiden begin to feel her heart drop when her apartment came into view and the thought of going inside, falling asleep and having a nightmare made her grip on Flack's arm tighten. She felt safe and she didn't want that to leave.

He noticed her change and pulled her aside. "Are you going to be okay?" He asks his voice full of concern.

She begins to shake her head yes, but someone or something inside of her mind tells her no. Tells her to tell the truth because he can help. He can help her overcome the nightmares and maybe finally her past can leave her alone.

"No," she says truthfully as she looks into his deep blue eyes, "I'm not going to be okay. I don't want to sleep alone and fight the nightmares by myself."

_Oh fuck._ She told herself, as she played her voice over and over in her head. She had just told him that she didn't want to sleep alone and how she didn't want to fight the nightmares. _Why don't I ever think before I speak?_

"I'll stay with you." He says, taking her by surprise. "I'll stay on the couch and if you have a nightmare you can always talk to me about it."

"Flack…"

He presses his fingers to her lips and just smiles at her. "Sh. Don't worry about it. I want to."

**TBC.**

Fourth chapter should be up soon. I think I may have all weekend to myself with the computer so I may get four and five up!

Thank you to…

**Sodapop15**- Thank you! Here's another chapter that I hope you liked. :D

**Hockey Gurl**- What can I say? I tend to update fast sometimes. Oh, sorry about not seeing the episode. I tape them to re-watch 'em over and over again.

**Yaba**- Thank you. I have fun writing the dream and don't worry, there is more where that came from. It doesn't only happen once. hint hint

**Dutchtulips**- I'm happy that I'm staying in character with Flack and Aiden. Even though the show is fairy new, I still tend to try and stay true to the way the characters interact on the show.

**Bigandcarrie**- here it is for you. :D The dinner chapter.

**Kyra**- If you notice at most of my CSI fanfics, they do center around a case because I like to keep it true to the shows. More realistic in a way and gives readers more than just one thing to focus on:D

**Starpiper**:D I'm glad people are liking the way I'm portraying Flack and Aiden and I hope that I keep that up in future chapters.

**Dopeyidiot**- Loved your review. :D Very to the point and you know, the case is going to keep coming up in recent chapters by the way.

**XxBandGeekxX**- Thank you! PS; I'm a band geek myself. ;D Your penname caught my eye.


	4. Memories

**Story Title:** Revenge

**Chapter Title: **Memories

**Author: **BlondeNeko (fanfiction) / Weisy (livejournal)

**Disclaimer:** Do not own anything except the plot.

(my breaks aren't working so I'm putting PAGE BREAK to indicate where they're suppose to be. :x )

She was running again, running from the silhouetted figures lurking beneath the shadows. Aiden had to out run them, she had to. She knew that if she didn't then they would kill her.

She pants, her feet pounding against the cold, hard floor. The rain is falling hard against her and it felt like daggers piercing through her skin. Rain usually never hurt like this, but tonight was different.

"Aiden!" Michelle said, her voice ringing in Aiden's ear. "Aiden please! Please help!"

Aiden came to a halt and quickly glanced around, trying desperately to see the young girl. "Michelle I can't see you!"

"Aiden!"

And then screams could be heard and Aiden fell to her knees, holding her head in her hands. The world was falling apart around her, each piece clashing to the floor, destroying everything in its path.

The nightmare, the murder, they all wanted revenge and Aiden couldn't outrun it.

PAGEBREAK

She was crying and she quickly felt a pair of strong arms pull her up from underneath her covers and into a comforting hug. Her eyes stayed close as Flack pulled Aiden close, his arms tightly secured around her. He wouldn't let go. He couldn't.

She cried, her tears falling from her eyes and onto his shirt. The pain was too much and she needed it to go away. All of the memories were coming back and she couldn't stay tough anymore.

Aiden was slowly breaking apart piece by piece.

"It's ok Aiden." Flack said softly into her ear. "It's ok. Just hang in there."

The tears wouldn't stop descending down the side of her face as the memories of her childhood and the cause started to haunt her. She didn't understand why they wouldn't leave her alone.

After five minutes of Aiden being comforted by Flack, she managed to pull slightly back to look at him. His eyes were warm and so was his smile. He truly meant everything he said. He wanted to help her more than anything else in the world.

"Thank you." Aiden whispered as Flack reached up and wiped away a tear from her eye with his thumb.

She shivered slightly at his touch.

"I want to help." He whispered back as his hand moved away from her cheek and now rested on the back of her neck. "Just believe me when I say that."

Flack's face was so close to hers, their lips barely touched one another. She could feel her heart slowly starting to beat faster and she was beginning to wonder if he could hear it.

And then, just as softly as before, Aiden replied. "I believe."

His smile widened and he hesitated slightly, he wasn't so sure how Aiden would feel about his next move but he so badly wanted her. He wanted to feel his lips against hers, he wanted to know what she tasted like, and he wanted to smell her scent. God, she was making him crazy.

Flack caressed the back of her neck gently before slowly bringing his face closer to hers and gently brushing his lips against hers.

It took Aiden by surprise on how gentle Flack's lips felt against hers since he had always seemed to give out the "bad ass" image. Instead of turning him away, she gave into the kiss and kissed back.

He made her feel beautiful.

Her arms wrapped around his neck as she fell onto her back, pulling him down with her. She parted her lips to give him better access into her mouth as his hands became entangled in her long dark brown hair.

And as for now, Aiden's nightmares would have to wait.

PAGE BREAK

Flack awoke the sounds of a cell phone ringing on the floor besides the bed the next morning. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, rubbing the back of his neck as he reached down and grabbed the cell phone.

"Flack." He said, groggily into the phone.

There was a pause. "…Flack?" Danny asked from the other end. "I swore I dialed Aiden's number."

And then reality hit him. Flack quickly looked over and saw Aiden asleep in the bed beside him, lost in a peaceful sleep. Then the night before played out in his mind. Him and Aiden. The bed. Her.

_Fuck._

"Sorry about that. Aiden and I must have switched phones at the crime lab yesterday."

"Oh, well, I'll try your cell then. Any idea where she is? She's late for work and speaking of it…so are you."

"She called saying she was stuck in traffic and I was just heading out the door." He lied, trying anything to convince Danny.

"Alright. Thanks Flack." Danny said as the phone disconnected and Flack sighed in relief.

"Who was that?" He heard the soft voice from the other side of the bed ask as he soon felt two pairs of hands against his bare back.

Flack leaned into her touch and smiled, placing the phone on the nightstand this time. "Danny. I accidentally picked up your phone instead of mine. But I lied to him and didn't mention anything about us."

"Mhm." She said as she placed a small kiss on the back of his neck. "Stay with me again tonight?" Aiden asked, her breath gazing over his neck.

She was killing him.

"Don?" She asked, this time using his first name instead of his last.

He was caught of surprise when he heard his first name and he grinned. "Sure. That's if you don't mind."

Aiden laughed and wrapped her arms around him, placing her chin on his shoulder before kissing the side of his neck again.

She felt beautiful.

PAGE BREAK

**TBC**.

Just to let you all know, trouble is going to be on the way for the characters. :D I'm actually planning to have this be a huge story.

Thanks to…

**Hockey Gurl** – Hope you liked this next chapter:D

**Yaba** – I agree. :D And his eyes are just so melts

**Dutchtulips** – Thank you!

**Sodapop15**- Oh, you have a hunch:D I probably won't explain it until maybe the next two chapters or so. I tend to change my mind sometimes.

**XxBandGeekxX**- Lol. Lucky girl indeed. ;D

**LeoDiabla**- I did? Sorry, didn't notice. ;x And here's another chapter I hope you enjoyed!

**Renee**- ;D

**Bigandcarrie**- Sure does and I hope that this chapter was satisfying. :D

Chapter's 5 and 6 on the way.


	5. In The Shadows

**Story Title:** Revenge

**Chapter Title:** In The Shadows

**Author:** BlondeNeko (fanfiction) / Weisy (livejournal)

**Disclaimer:** Same as usual.

The evidence Aiden and Danny had collected from Doug's apartment lay scattered about on the layout table, Aiden bent over a microscope, Danny dusting for prints. Both of them were deep in thought as they did their job.

When Aiden had arrived earlier that morning, Danny had asked her what happened on the road to cause the huge traffic jam and Aiden responded with a puzzled look.

She had no idea what the hell he was talking about.

"Hey Danny, take a look at this." Aiden said as she stepped away from the microscope as he pulled himself away from dusting to look. He removed his glasses and placed them on his head as he looked down into the microscope, Aiden watching him from the side.

"Is that?"

"White powder. I'm guessing cocaine how about you?"

Danny lifted his face away from the microscope and sighed, placing his hands on the layout table. "Her brother is a drug addict or he's a dealer."

"Maybe Michelle got into the way. Maybe she found out about her brothers drugs and since she's so young she ran off to tell their mother?"

"Doug finds out, takes the knife, finds Michelle when she's sleeping and stabs her?"

"I don't know Danny. This isn't making any sense. We found Doug's prints all over that knife."

"But there may be more than one involved." Danny said as Aiden raised her brow at him. "We found multiple footprints outside of the home."

"Alright, so he had help?"

"I'm guessing so."

Aiden sighed and rubbed her head. "Let's go back to the crime scene."

"Why?"

"We must be missing something. There has got to be something there that we're not seeing."

"I'm goin' to stay here."

Now it was Aiden's turn to ask, "Why?"

"I'm getting a hunch in Douggie's stuff. I'll continue searching the evidence here and you can go back to the crime scene. We'll cover more ground."

"But, who's taking me to the crime scene?"

"Call Flack." Danny said as he placed his glasses back on his nose before walking away from the microscope and over to where he was working in the beginning.

Aiden's heart started beating faster again and she knew she'd have no chance of concentrating on the crime scene if Flack was with her. There would be no chance in hell. "I can't."

"Yes you can. Just press the keys on your cell and tell him to get his ass over here."

"No, that's not what I meant." She said as Danny glanced up from his work. "I mean, I want you to come."

"No you don't. What is up? Between you and Flack that is. I didn't believe that bull he pulled on me with the cell phone. 'We must have switched at the crime lab'. Bull shit. That's the lamest excuse I've ever heard in my life." He said, a smirk playing across his lips.

Aiden was blushing and she had to look away from him. Danny laughed. "So, what happened?"

"Nothing." She answered too quickly.

"You didn't have a nice romantic dinner under the moonlight?" Danny teased as Aiden shot him a death glare.

"You're such an ass." She said, playfully hitting him on the arm as she began to make her way out of the lab. Aiden didn't have the patience to joke around with the situation right now.

"You owe me Burn." Danny called after her. "You owe me one for not running to Mac."

"Yeah, yeah." Aiden said, waving him off with her hand as she closed the layout room door behind her.

"Don," Aiden warned him as the two of them stepped out of the crime lab vehicle and began to walk to Michelle's house, "don't try to do anything while we're here. Remember, we're working."

Flack smirked at her as they stepped up to the Lincoln's front door and opened it before stepping inside.

The Lincoln family had chosen to stay with a close relative until their home was cleared from the murder leaving the CSI's alone to do their work.

"I'm serious." She said, as they turned down one of the hallways and turned into Michelle's room.

The room had not changed since they last had been here. The bed, wall and floor all covered in blood, the desk and TV badly ruined, chairs laid tossed onto the floor along with papers. It looked like a Tornado had come through.

"What are you exactly looking for?" Flack asked, leaning against the doorframe as he watched her step over the chair on the floor.

"Anything that I didn't see before." She responded, pulling out her camera. "Something is here that Danny and I missed."

"I'll go check in the other rooms." He said, peeling himself off of the doorframe and walked off, leaving Aiden alone in Michelle's room.

Aiden took more pictures as she re looked around the room. She picked up the bed covers and tossed them aside only to come across nothing. She sighed a frustrated sigh as she turned back around and scanned the area. Something had to be there. Something.

And then it moved. The closet door had moved.

Aiden swallowed hard and her heart started to pound faster. "Flack?" She asked, as she looked to the doorway, waiting from a response.

There was none.

"Flack?" She called again as the closet door creaked open. Her eyes widened the door revealed a man, gun drawn on her. "FLACK!"

But in a matter of seconds, the assailant attacked Aiden, sending her to the floor, her head hitting the desk on her way down. He then took her camera and tossed it before grabbing her wrists and wrapping them in rope.

She tried to call Flack's name again but her head was spinning from the fall and the assailant had the gun too close to her face. She could feet hot tears in her eyes as her blood fell down the back of her head and down her neck.

Aiden would have fought back but she it was too late.

Everything went black.

**TBC.**

Yes, updating as fast as I can! Hate to leave you all on a cliffhanger but that's my job. ;D Keep up with your reviews because I LOVE THEM. :D In this chapter I didn't bother to put my responses to your reviews because I wanted to get chapter six started right away.


	6. Paint It Black

**Story Title:** Revenge

**Chapter Title:** Paint It Black

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**Author:** BlondeNeko (fanfiction) / Weisy (livejournal)

**A/N:** SORRY this took so long. ; I've been re-writing this chapter forever and plus I have school so it's all been very hectic. This chapter may be different (very) from the rest because I spent a lot of time on this one. Oh, I am writing more of "Don" then "Flack" for some odd reason and I just like the way it sounds. :D Also, this may seem very short and I apologize! I'm reviewing and still deciding what else to come for our fellow characters and I needed to get this main information done before anything else. Oh! And THANK YOU TO THE REVIEWS! Each review reminds me of this story and how I should get things into gear and write so thank you for those! They really do help! Oh, shouldn't keep you waiting. ;D

* * *

He vaguely heard the voices of humans behind him, vaguely heard his name being called, just only could hear the intimidating voice in his head repeat the same four words over and over again; it's all your fault.

Their voices blend into one, hollow, monotonic voice, ringing in his ears. He felt a hand, a comforting solace, fall onto his shoulder. Don doesn't know who the hand belongs to but it seems to be the only way of keeping him from falling out of reality.

In a way, the hand is keeping him here. It isn't going to let him drift away. It isn't going to let him shed any unwanted tears; it isn't going to let him fall apart. It's the glue that's holding him together.

One by one, the voices disperse, parts of sentences finally for, finally he hears his name again. It's soft but gentle enough to be heard.

"Don."

And when he turned, he finds his supervisor, his peacemaker, his glue; Mac Taylor. The man didn't need to show emotions when they weren't needed and Don mentally thanked himself for that. He didn't want the look of pity, didn't want the look of frustration. Just wanted to see a human face.

"It's my fault." Don said his voice hoarse and soft. He's afraid if he says anything more than the veil of bravery would fall and so would the tears of pain and guilt from the empty blue eyes.

Mac could only give a small, comforting smile and a shake of his head as he removed his hand from the Detective's shoulder.

But Don looked away, he couldn't face this man. Let alone, he couldn't even face the reflection in the mirror. This was his entire fault. All because he decided to check outside of the home leaving Aiden defenseless. He didn't do his job. Don had let the actions of the night before take complete control of his mind, completely forgetting about his duties as a homicide Detective.

Danny and Stella hurried into the home, both faces pale and brows furrowed. Danny's eyes were bright with fear, his hands curled tightly in a fist. To him, Aiden is like a sister and to her he is like a brother. Don had at first believed that the two of them were in denial of any romance building inside between the two but it all had changed with Danny told Don over drinks, (when both were drunk as hell), that Aiden had hooked him up with one of her close friends a couple weeks ago. The rest of that night with Danny had been a blur, except for one part. It was when Danny had done an imitation of Aiden (he couldn't exactly remember what) which made Don laugh so hard that he swore if he didn't have his hand covering his face, the beer would have sprayed out from his nose.

"What happened?" Stella asked, her face flushed, the curls in her hair more vibrant than ever before as she stared at him and Mac. Stella didn't waste time with getting down to business. Not ever.

And Don realized that he couldn't respond to that. How easy it had seemed before to come out and explain your mistake but when someone is kidnapped, and all fingers were pointing at him, he suddenly found that he couldn't speak. Don tried to open his mouth, tried everything he could to answer Stella's question, but nothing come out.

Nothing.

Danny stared at him, studied him, watched him. He was seeing the side of the man he thought he knew. Danny thought that Don would be able to hold his head up high, show them, prove to them that he was a man who is stronger than the pits of hell. Stronger than all of them combined. Danny just pushed his glasses farther on the his nose as he spoke, "don't worry. We'll get this figured out. We'll catch the bastard and save Aiden."

Don looked up, looked at Danny through the glassed lens and straight into his eyes. Somehow those words seemed to make Don see the small light at the end of the tunnel.

A small spark of hope.

* * *

Her body felt numb, her head felt like someone had taken a bat and cracked the back of her skull, her throat and mouth felt dry and she felt like if she tried to cry, no tears would be found.

She waited, waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness but it was no use. No matter how many times she blinked or opened her eyes wider, she could not make anything out in the darkness. She could hear voices but they sounded distant.

She tried to move her hands but found that they had been bounded by some itchy rope along with her ankles. The blood had dried across her face and she knew her bruises were bad as they rested all along her body.

What happened after she had hit the floor? What about Don? Where did he go? Why didn't he come and save her?

She tempted to swallow down the thought of Don leaving her to die as she rested her head back against the cold, hard wall. Her mind wandered back to him. Back to the night before she was kidnapped, back to when he told her he would be there for her. But as she closed her eyes and listened to the faint voices around her, Aiden couldn't help but feel a surge of betrayel inside as she realized that even if he did make that promise to her, irony was that he was nowhere to be found.

Betrayed.

**TBC**.


	7. Cling and Clatter

**Story Title:** Revenge

**Chapter Title: **Cling and Clatter

**Author:** Blondeneko (fanfic) / Weisy (livejournal)

**Disclaimer:** Same as usual.

**A/N:** Oh! Forgot to mention this in my last update (apologies!) but if you're an Aiden and Flack fan then go to the Yahoo Group; aiden-n-flack and join :D

* * *

He looked at his watch again and Stella took notice of it and sighed, "Flack, it's only been one minute. The machine can only go so fast." She told him as she sat in front of the computer running the print they found at Michelle's—or Aiden's crime scene through AFIS. Don had chosen to pace around the room while he waited. He wanted to catch this bastard, wanting to give him a couple of beatings (which he knew wouldn't happen but it was a nice thought) and lock him up in jail for the rest of his pathetic life. 

"I know but that bastard has Aiden somewhere right now and God knows what he's doing to her!" He basically yelled as fellow co-workers in the hallway stopped short when they heard his voice.

Stella's eyes narrowed as she turned around in her seat to look at him. She knew he was right, hell, they all knew it but in order to make this successful they needed to relax and be calm and use their heads. "Flack, either stop yelling at me or go home and clear your head. You know as well as I that we're trying as hard as we can and that this takes time."

"We don't have time Stella."

"We'll make time."

Don stopped pacing and looked at her, his blue eyes shinning more violently then ever before. He wanted to believe Stella, he really did, but right now he couldn't. He had already made one mistake by not protecting Aiden at the crime scene and the least he could do was pull a 24/7 diet until they found her.

"Go home and get some rest. I'll call you if we get anything." She told him, her voice calm and relaxing as she smiled gently up at him.

He opened his mouth to reply with something along the lines of, "no, I have a job and if you're staying up then so am I" but he instead closed his mouth and simply nodded before grabbing his coat. There was no point in arguing. Stella would win anyway.

* * *

The letter sat on Mac Taylor's desk, three pairs of eyes stared down at it, reading it over and over again. Somehow it seemed as if they were in a game. Aiden, the hostage and them the cops trying to catch the bad guys. 

"Who dropped it off?" Danny asked, his eyes scanning over the words as he shifted uncomfortable in his seat.

"Receptionist said the man looked Hispanic dressed casually. Nothing that made him stand out from the rest of the crowd."

Stella sighed irritably. "I'm going to go look at the video from the lobby then. See if his face rings any bells. I'll let you guys know if something comes up." She said as she quickly removed herself from her office leaving Danny and Mac back with the letter.

The letter read:

_To the New York Crime Lab,_

_I sure hope you all are enjoying yourselves, I know I am! Just the other day I stumbled across a nice looking woman (her name is Aiden but I'm sure you all know that already. You smart cops! ) who seems to be mentally traumatized. How about physically? Oh, you see, I must not say. That is your job to find out. _

_And I'm sure you're all wondering what the point of this letter is? Well, most of it is because it's fun to do and secondly, I wanted to give you some evidence to help you along with your case. Go ahead and look farther down to see your surprise!_

And at the bottom of the letter was a drop of blood which Mac immediately knew it must be Aiden's and so he sent a sample to DNA just incase.

"Sick bastard." Danny growled, tempted to light the damn note on fire but he knew that since it was evidence he couldn't exactly dump a whole gallon of kerosene on it and light it to hell.

"We'll catch him Danny," Mac said reassuringly as he bagged the note into one of the evidence bags he seemed to carry around. "I'll go and find out where this paper and ink came from."

Danny bit the inside of his cheek as he watched Mac leave the office and he then realized that he was left with nothing to do. He could of course go and follow Stella with her evidence but he knew that if you got to close to her when she was deep in thought, it was best to stay away. "Alright, I'll go check on Don." He said, mostly to himself as he removed himself from the seat and pulled his car keys out from his pocket.

* * *

Don was near his fourth bottle of beer when he suddenly heard a knock on his apartment door and his brows furrowed as he reached over and turned off the television with the remote. His gaze glanced over to his digital clock before back at the door. Who could possibly be knocking at his door at this hour? 

Sighing, he peeled himself off from his couch and placed the bottle of beer on one of his side tables before shuffling his feet towards his door. "I'm comin'," he mumbled as he unlocked the door and pulled it open.

Danny Messer.

"You look fucked." Danny stated the obvious as Don shook his head and ran a hand through his dark hair.

"Thanks Messer but what the hell are you doing here?"

Danny smirked. "Just checkin' up on you. What? Friends can't do that?"

"Danny, listen, I know that you're being kind and all but I really think that the only friend I'll be staying around right now is that whole bunch of beer hibernating in my fridge."

"Oh? Now you're sharing."

"No way in hell. You grab your ass and get back to work."

"I'm not going anywhere except to your fridge. You never tell a man how much beer you own when you know how much of a stressful day at work he's had." Danny said, his lips curving into a smirk as he crossed his arms across his chest.

Don stared at him before stepping aside and sighing. "Do you know how badly I hate you right now?"

Danny smirked as he walked in and patted Don gently on the shoulder. "You love me and you can't deny that. Now, where is your fridge?"

* * *

**TBC**


	8. Trapped

**Story Title:** Revenge

**Chapter Title:** Trapped

**Author:** BlondeNeko (fanfiction) / Weisy (Livejournal)

**Disclaimer:** Same as usual.

**A/N:** Back by popular demand. And no, next chapter will not take this long.

--

Mac was a patient man. He knew when to take his time, knew when to stand back and not get involved in something that he would soon regret but of course, there was one small thing that Mac Taylor didn't know.

He didn't know when to let his emotions show.

Yes, of course he's cried but not in public. He's yelled (many times in public as Danny would say) but besides that, Mac was your typical-boss-like-I'm-not-showing-emotions kind of a guy. Maybe it had to do with Claire's death. Or maybe it had to deal with the child life he grew up in but as he constantly was reminded by Stella, a real man cries. A real man breaks down and admits that his world is shattered.

And as Mac sat in his office, his back turned to the door, he began to wonder what kind of a man he'd become. He remembered the look in Flack's eyes, saw the devastation and fear lingering in the man's piercing blue eyes and Mac tried to mirror that image, tried to show Flack he felt the same pain about Aiden, but somehow he couldn't.

He saw Danny in the locker room, his head hitting his locker door multiple times and instead of something comforting leaving his mouth, Mac said, "Danny, you're damaging your brain cells. I think you better not do that." There was no, "Danny, it's okay. We'll find her. Don't worry about it."

There was a small knock on the door and he heard it slowly creak open before a familiar voice brought him back. "Mac?" Stella asked, her voice dripping with concern. "It's twelve-thirty."

Mac's eyes moved to his watch and he suddenly wondered when he stopped caring about time. Usually Mac was a man that always knew what time it was. Always wanted to know he was always on top of things. Had things all together. "I know." Said Mac. "I'm just going to stay here for a little bit."

Even though he couldn't see her, he sensed his partner move closer in the room before she was right besides him. He couldn't help but enjoy her presence, couldn't help but feel like he was stronger when she was around. A woman he's known for more than ten years, longer than his wife, promised him that she'd never leave. Promised that she'd always be there for him when he needed her. She was his light, his savior, his Statue of Liberty and now that she was here, her arms crossed across her chest, her gaze rested on him, didn't make him feel uncomfortable at all.

In fact, it felt right.

"Something up?" Stella asked as her fingers gently rested on his shoulder in an act of comfort.

"Just thinking."

"About?" She asked, her fingers gently running along his arm. Usually, Mac would have found this gesture quite awkward but he couldn't find an excuse to admit so.

"Aiden." Mac said desolately.

Stella found herself frowning as she closed her eyes as if hiding her vision from the world would make everything so much easier. "We all think about her Mac. We're all mess, all of us and don't think that you're alone. I've found Flack a couple of times sleeping in the locker room with Danny right besides him because both men can't sleep. I constantly have my radio on just incase something comes in but that doesn't mean it should stop our lives. IfAiden needs anyone right now, it's you."

And Mac wondered why he was their Supervisor when Stella did such a better God damn job than he did.

Stella continued. "She needs you because you're her boss. She needs you because the rest of us have no fucking idea what the hell we're doing. You know if any of us head out there to find her we'd go fucking insane. Mostly Flack so come on Mac, pull yourself together and get some sleep. In order to find Aiden we all need to be well rested and ready to concentrate. We can't have our brains running on cheap coffee."

And as Stella finished and her eyes reopened and rested on him, Mac would have said something to her last statement but he couldn't find anything to say. She nailed it.

* * *

"How about now?" Danny asked eagerly as he eyed Stella in the break room early the next morning. Even though Danny was told to go home and get some sleep, he instead found himself walking the streets of New York before falling asleep in the locker room once he got back in. He was caught a couple times by Flack and Hawkes but they promised not to say anything. 

Stella took a long sip from her coffee before sighing and tucking a strand of dark hair behind her ear. "Danny, we're trying as best as we can to find her."

"Stella, Aid's out there all by herself and you're here drinking coffee?" Asked Danny, his voice rising.

"Danny-"

"-This is bullshit Stella and you know it! I bet you probably don't even know what it feels like." He reached over and grabbed a bottle of water before turning sharply on his heel. "And you know what?" Danny asked as he turned around to face Stella who didn't even bother to ask why. "I bet you, if Mac was missing, you'd be a mess." And with that, Danny turned his back to her once more and left.

If Stella could, if she had enough energy, she would have thrown her coffee cup down and pound Danny to hell. But all she could do was glare at his back hoping that karma would come back and kick him hard in the ass.

But it wasn't karma that came, it was Hawkes, and he was wearing the biggest smile Stella had ever scene. "Stella!" Hawkes called as he ran up to her, Mac closely behind. "We know where she is!"

Stella felt her heart skip a couple beats as she stared at Hawkes and Mac, both that looked breathless and full of adrenaline. "What?"

"Aiden," said Mac, "a neighbor spotted her. They saw her picture on the news and today they spotted her and a man leaving an apartment building in Brooklyn. But we have to move quickly, she's alive but she may not be for long."

TBC.


	9. The Hero

**Title:** Revenge (Part 9)  
**Author:** Jen – weisy (livejournal) privateradios (fanfiction) Yes, currently all my new fics are on that new Fanfiction username. The only reason why I'm still posting as Blondeneko is because this story is on this username. You can find all my new stories over on privateradios.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**Summary:** They're answered with silence and Stella sent Mac another glance, this time filled fear.

**A/N:** Not really pleased with my writing in this chapter. :x Not sure why but I've been on this horrible writers block and my apologies if this chapter isn't what you're all hoping for. I'm not abandoning this story; I just don't know where to go with it.

They approached the door, bodies pressed to the wall on either side as glances are sent as their form of communication. Mac is in front of Danny, his hand resting on the butt of his gun, his eyes moving to Stella who is across the doorway. She returned the stare and Mac nodded, moving his free hand to the door before knocking.

"Mr. Spiel?"

They're answered with silence and Stella sent Mac another glance, this time filled with fear.

And so, Mac knocked again. "Mr. Spiel? NYPD. Open up."

Danny stood behind Mac, his body language showing that of a nervous and anxious man ready to head inside and save his friend. "Mac," he whispered, his eyes moved towards the door as he wetted his lips "c'mon. Let's just barge in. Aiden could be bleeding to death in there and we're out here playing hide and seek."

"Calm down Danny." Mac assured the younger detective as he took one step closer to the door. "Mr. Spiel?"

Silence answered them.

Danny growled as his grip on his gun tightened. All he wanted to do right now was barge in there and rescue Aiden. He didn't want to stay out here and play games with this guy but, he knew his words wouldn't change Mac's mind because unlike Danny himself, Mac knew what he was doing.

And then, before the three of them could react, the door flew open and gunshots began to erupt from inside the apartment. Bullets whizzed by Mac and (thanks to his training in the marines), Mac was able to peel himself quickly off the wall and return gun fire. He knew he should have at least took a quick chance to see who was firing but right now Aiden's life was on the line and time wasn't exactly on their side.

Following Mac, Stella and Danny quickly made their way inside, guns drawn, hearts pounding through chests.

And as Danny looked forward, the sight that was there in front of him made his mouth go dry and his heart stop. There was their shooter, Mr. Spiel, arm wrapped around Aiden's neck as his gun was pointed to the side of her head. Mac was a couple feet in front of him, gun lowering by the second as Stella's own grip on her gun tightened.

Aiden was a hostage at this moment and anything that didn't go as plan could end up with her dead.

"Mr. Spiel," Mac began, lowering his gun as he tried to work with the other man, "put the gun down."

"Never!" Mr. Spiel yelled as Aiden whimpered silently, his grip tight around her small frame.

Mac swallowed hard. "That's a cop you have there Mr. Spiel. If you kill her, you will be spending a whole lot more time in jail than you already are now." And at that being said, Mac took one cautious step forward. "Let her go."

Mr. Spiel began to shake, his fingers on the gun slipping as he glanced from Mac to Stella to Danny, his voice cracking as he spoke. "I can't let her go. C-can't." And to prove his point, he clicked the safety off and Danny saw the fear flash through Aiden's deep brown eyes.

Mr. Spiel wasn't joking.

And before Mac had the chance to say anything else, Stella fired from behind him and the bullet hit Mr. Spiel right in the chest, sending the man backwards as Aiden fell forwards, Danny bolting in between Mac and Stella to catch her.

"You all right?" Danny asked as he held securely onto Aiden, Mac and Stella heading for Mr. Spiel before the man could get up and attack. He brushed a strand of her brown hair away from her forehead as she looked up at him, nodding slowly.

"Yeah…" she wrapped her arms around Danny, the only thing that was really holding her together at that moment "…but I was so scared, Danny. So scared."

His features softened as he pulled her closer and closed his eyes. "You're all right Aid, you're safe."

--

"Where is she?" Don Flack demanded as he stepped into the Hospital, his face full of emotion as Danny made his way over to the other man. "Where is she?" He asked again, this time looking at Danny.

"She's resting."

"Can I go see her? Is she all right? Did they catch the bastard? Did-"

"Don!" Danny interrupted, his eyes meeting the other man's, "everything is fine. You can go and see her if you want but the doctors said they're gonna have to keep here for a while. She wasn't really in the best condition. Said something about weak stomach and muscles. Seemed like the guy really had the worst in for her."

Flack didn't say anything. Instead, he brushed past Danny and made his way down the hall determined to find Aiden. He may have not been there when they rescued her but he was sure as hell going to be there when she woke up.

A part of him couldn't help but blame himself for her abuduction because if maybe he had just stayed with her, he could have arrested the guy before any damage could have taken place. He also felt angry at himself for not looking harder for her. Flack really believed if he had searched harder they would have found her quickier and she wouldn't have suffered as much as she did.

When he finally found her room, he slowly opened the door and pushed it open, his eyes landing on her fragile frame in front of him. He felt his heart drop as he stepped inside and closed the door behind him. Flack could hear the constant beeps of the machine as he moved closer to her bed, his eyes never leaving her. When he had made her way to the side of her bed, his hand reached out and grabbed hers and closed his eyes.

She was safe and here with him and that was all that Flack wanted.

He could feel unshed tears forming behind his eyes as he reopened them and looked down at her, her chest rising and falling to the pace of her heartbeat. "Hey…" he said softly, finding himself lost for words as he cautiously sat down on the bed not wanting to disturb or hurt her as he did so, "I've…I've missed you." And at that moment, Flack couldn't help but let the tears fall.

She was safe.

TBC


End file.
